It is known in the prior art to utilize hair shaping devices to style hair into a variety of styles depending on the length of the hair and the desired effect, but none of the teachings incorporate the unique aspects of the present invention. Rather, the prior art shaping and hair retention devices are either bulky, utilize separate clamping means and are not comprised of a unitary simple hair twister and fastener, as in the present invention, to permit the user to create a variety of hair twists simply and efficiently without damaging the hair and causing any discomfort.
The following prior art patents are illustrative of prior devices for wrapping, curling and styling hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 19,228 to Arnold describes a clamp for holding ladies' hair in curls consisting of a rigid tube having elastic straps for setting hair after it is curled about the tube. U.S. Pat. No. 951,066 to Fisher again relates to a rigid hair curler utilizing hair pins and rubber bands for waving the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,278 to Solomon is directed towards a hair curler comprised of a one piece resilient body and an integrally and swingably connected retaining member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,850 to Dusseau relates to a hair curler consisting of a rigid tubular body connected to an elastic cord and having a metal clip pin attached to the other end. The metal clip pin is comprised of two spring arms to be used to straddle the tubular body to clamp a wisp of hair into place. U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,809 to Spencer relates to a to a curler and method of treating hair and discloses a rigid hair curler having an oil or lubricant impregnated body and relatively lubricant free retaining tabs so that when the curler is wrapped with hair, no lubricant escapes onto a pillow when worn during sleep. These prior art patents relate to devices to curl hair and set it, not to devices for creating different hair styles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,723 to Schach is directed towards a hair styling device comprising a peanut shaped outer covering of material capable of clinging to hair, at least one intermediate layer of a resilient film attached along its periphery to the outer covering to form a unitary structure, and a deformable structure in the interior capable of being repeatedly bent to form a variety of shapes. The patent does not disclose a cooperating retention member to hold the hair in the desired twisted shape. Since it relies solely on the hair clinging to the fabric cover it is likely that the hair will not stay in place but unwind, requiring that the hair be retwisted and set again.
The prior art noted above fails to provide or suggest a flexible elongated hair twister having a cooperating retention member to allow an individual to create and to maintain a variety of hair twist styles by manipulating a flexible core into a variety of shapes to create a number of different hair styles with the same device. More particularly, the prior art has failed to provide a light-weight, flexible, low cost hair styling device that allows the individual the options of styling the hair in a French twist, half twist or side twist with the assurance that the hair will stay in place.